εяεs мi vidα 2: La Profecía
by blossXbrick
Summary: Él no es normal, ella tampoco, ambos tienen que juntar sus poderes para poder encontrar la otra parte del mapa que los conducirá a la Profecía, con ayuda de sus amigos y sus padres, sin saber que el fin del mundo esta cerca, ¿Lo lograrán? ¿Reviews?


**Hola, Bienvenidos a La Segunda Temporada de Eres Mi Vida, La Profecía espero que les guste, acepto criticas de todo tipo menos las groserías.**

****lugar/hora****

**-**normal-

**/canción/**

**-P.O.V-**

"**sarcasmo"**

_-pensamiento-_

-o-o-o-Cambio de Escena-o-o-o-

**Los personajes de las PPGZ no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía/ ahora la historia!**

_**Prólogo**_

_**El Comienzo de todo**_

****Tokio, Japón/hora: 1:30am****

En la ciudad de Ayachimiko, en los barrios de alta clase, en una casa muy grande de dos pisos, de color Rosa pálido con ventanas francesas, alrededor de la casa hay un patio lleno de césped corto y unas cuantas rosas, papos, claveles, ect; asegurada por unos muros grandes y altos de color blanco.

En un lugar del jardín donde hay un árbol Sakura, se puede observar que del suelo salen unas cintas negras y alrededor de ellas hay un aura oscura, las cintas siguen saliendo y toman un camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa, entran por una ventana abierta con cortinas rosas, adentro de la habitación hay un estante lleno de libros, una mesa chica de madera, una lámpara rosa y una cama con cobertor rosado, gris y blanco, se podía ver el cuerpo de una niña de no más d años de edad, que descansaba plácidamente en su camita, las cintas se acercaron sigilosamente al cuerpo de la niña en su brazo derecho pusieron una marca, la marca era de un corazón con un dragón incrustado en el, rápidamente las cintas por salir rápido tumbaron libros de la estantería y la lámpara y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre, las cintas desaparecieron rápidamente.

La figura del hombre prendió la luz y la niña empezó a llorar porque la marca le causaba cierto ardor en su cuerpo, el hombre no era más de 20 o 21 años de edad, tiene los ojos color rojo carmesí que cambian de tonalidad con el humor y actualmente estaban rojos oscuros, tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo oscuro, lleva un camisón de dos piezas, color negro, una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón largo hasta los tobillos, la camisa no le deja ver nada más que sus fornidos brazos, el hombre tiene el ceño fruncido y corre a ver dónde está su pequeña hija llorando.

-Brooke ¿estás bien?-con una voz medio adormilada y ronca le dijo a su hija.

-shi papi-la niña de cabellos rojizos claros, ojos rosas un poco oscuros, tez blanca, facciones finas, lleva un camisón de una pieza sin mangas de color rosa en el centro tiene las letras "LOVE" y la "O" en forma de corazón, hace unos **1. Pucheros** y mira a su papa con los ojitos llorosos y el la acuna en sus grandes y fuertes brazos meciéndola de una lado a otro y tarareando la melodía de una canción. **/River Flows in You-Yurima/**

-me alegro que estés bien, ahora a dormir mi nena preciosa-sonrió con dulzura y al ver que su hija cerro sus ojitos la acostó en su camita, la acomodo y le puso la sabana encima no sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente y alborotándole un poco su lacio cabello rojizo.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación y allí encontró a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente con un brazo estirado hacia el lugar donde duerme él, la chica empezó a tocar el lugar y frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos y miro al pelirrojo en la puerta y se frunció el ceño más.

-¿me extrañaste mi amor?-sonrió con burla el pelirrojo, la chica de no más de 20 o 21 años se sonrojo y se volvió a acostar pero esta vez dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

-no-contesto fría la chica de cabellos lacios rojizos claros, ojos rosas, tez blanca, facciones finas, llevaba un camisón de una pieza muy sexy que le llegaba a los muslos, de color negro con una tela transparente dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, en el principio de este estaban las tiras del camisón que llevaban un bordado tipo nube, y en la parte del busto una boa negra con una cinta negra, al final en cada lado tiene dos bolitas negras de boa, con bordados tipo nube.

-oh vamos, Momoko, ¿estás enojada por lo de ayer?-el color de ojos del pelirrojo cambiaron rojo más oscuros en forma de tristeza y se acercó a la cama y se acostó, paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de la pelirroja causándole un escalofrío y que la piel tersa y blanca de la chica se erizara, la atrajo a él y ella soltó un gemido pequeño.

-B-Brick…es solo que soy muy celosa…-estaba con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y esta vez, el ceño no estaba fruncido.

-te amo-Brick susurro en la oreja derecha de Momoko, para después morderle el lóbulo de esta.

-yo también te amo-Momoko se voltio y lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar que estaban muy opacos, sonrió y lo beso, él le correspondió y ambos se dejaron llevar, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un niño como d años de edad, el niño tenía los ojitos cerrados para suerte de ambos pelirrojos que estaban muy abrazados y tuvieron que separarse, tenían el corazón desbocado.

-mami, papi…tuve una peshadilla-el niño abrió sus ojitos dejando ver que eran de color rojo, sus cabellos son de color rojizo, su tez blanca y andaba desnudo, Momoko al ver a su hijo desnudo frunció el ceño y miro a Brick buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? Así es la manera de dormir cuando hace calor y él me dijo que tenía calor, además ya debe aprender-Brick estaba nervioso por la fría mirada de su esposa, Momoko sonrió muy falsamente y le pegó a su esposo en la cabeza dos veces.

-apenas es un niño, Brick como se te ocurre-Momoko lo regaño y quito las sabanas y se paró de la cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas negras, muy cómodas y busco en uno de sus cajones y saco una camisa grande de hombre de color ladrillo y se la puso a su hijo y después lo cargó y lo llevo a la cama y lo acomodo al lado de Brick y después se acostó y acomodo ella-así estas mejor, mi bebe?-con dulzura le dijo Momoko a su hijo.

-tsk! Yo ah su edad no podía hacer eso o pensaban…-Brick se calló al ver la mirada de reproche de su esposa-ah, descansa Masaru-le dijo a su hijo y se arropo y se durmió.

-Buenas noches mis amores-Momoko sonrió y se durmió abrazando a su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****A las afueras de Ayachimiko, en el bosque, una cueva/hora: 2:45am****

En una cueva oscura y llena de hierba suave, dormían dos chicos plácidamente, mientras otro se movía mucho y despertó, salió de la cueva dejando ver a un chico de 20 años de edad, cabellos rojizos, ojos rojos carmesí, tez blanca un poco bronceada, tiene puesto una camisa sin mangas ajustada de color rojo, dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, se podían ver con exactitud sus fuertes brazos, tiene una cola de lobo alborotada y peluda, unas orejas muy tiernas de lobo color rojizo, la luna refleja su cara con exactitud.

-la profecía está por comenzar-con una voz sexy y ronca dijo el pelirrojo al aire, tiene una mirada seria, se volvió a meter a la cueva y se acostó en un lado, convirtiéndose totalmente en lobo y se durmió.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Edimburgo, Escocia/ hora: 14:37pm (2:37pm)****

En un laboratorio lleno de máquinas, tubos de ensayo, telescopios, ect; Se encontraba un hombre con un parche en su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo es de color verde, su cabello de color azabache, de tez morena, tiene una bata de laboratorio blanca y larga hasta los tobillos, debajo de esta tiene una camisa de manga corta blanca, con un pantalón holgado con correa chocolate y zapatos negros, esta con la mano izquierda en la barbilla, su brazo izquierdo está apoyado a su brazo derecho, estaba pensando.

-asique la profecía era cierta, veremos que harán esos dos para encontrar la otra parte-sonrió con maldad y miro a su monito de cabello negros con ojos verdes-¿verdad mojo? Ni siquiera yo eh podido encontrar la otra parte, no creo que dos chiquillos con súper poderes lo hagan,! ja! Ya veremos con los años, ya veremos con los años, ¡vamos mojo!-se movió de su lugar a la salida de su laboratorio, apago las luces y cerró la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-

****Bosque del lado Sur de Ayachimiko, Tokio, Japón/hora: 4:58am****

Him estaba durmiendo pero un ardor en su pecho lo hizo despertarse y se fue a su balcón y miro la luna.

-ya mi nieta ah sido marcada, no debo dejar que Mojo Jojo lo sepa, oh si no hará locuras-Him estaba serio, después de tantos Him estaba muy centrado en lo que pensaba, él sabía perfectamente que muchos enemigos estaban detrás de la dichosa profecía pues muchos rumores decían que contenía un gran botín, pero Él que había visto con sus propios ojos sabía que eso era falso, el verdadero significado de esa profecía era el fin del mundo y que solo Brooke y Rage**(el chico lobo de antes)** podían salvarlo pero con la ayuda de sus padres, según parte de la profecía Él no podía ayudarlos mucho, asique por medio de Bombón y Brick, Él ayudaría a los chicos, pero todo comenzaba cuando Brooke tuviera 16 años de edad, para ese entonces Brick ya debe ser rey de los vampiros y haber convertido a Momoko en vampira, pero todo a su tiempo.

-Him, ¿en qué piensas?-Mojo asustó a Him, pues él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mojo.

-nada, solo recordando como hace unos años, nuestros chicos trataban de matar a las PPGZ y ahora tenemos nietos, ¿Qué ironía no? Ja!-Him sonrió con cierta felicidad y tristeza.

-tienes razón, el tiempo pasa rápido y nosotros no viviremos toda la vida-Mojo que estaba al lado de Him, miraba serenamente la luna y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado los últimos años.

-o-o-o-o-o-

****Casa Him o Jojo/ hora: 9:23am****

-¡niños ya bajen a desayunar!-Momoko estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa y solo faltaba el, fue a la cocina y sirvió 4 vasos y los puso en la mesa.

-jaja llegué antes que tú!-sonreía muy victoriosa Brooke, mientras se burlaba de Masaru que la miraba con molestia.

-niños ¿Qué les eh dicho de usar sus súper poderes en casa?-Momoko los miraba con reproche siempre repetía lo mismo, ya estaba cansada.

-que no podemos usarlos, solo en caso de emergencia-ambos niños al unísono lo dijeron con caritas de "yo no fui" en sus caras.

-las reglas no sirven!-Brick venía sonriendo y muy tranquilo, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos rojo con negro y no tenía camisa.

-eso no es cierto! Las reglas nos ayudan ah…-Masaru no termino porque Brooke lo interrumpió.

-Bla, bla, bla..**2. ¡Otou-san **tiene razón! ¡Las reglas son para los tontos!-sonrió con gracia y burla Brooke.

-Brick…-el pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y miro a su esposa que tenía una cara de sonrisa fingida y enojo-primero, Brooke no interrumpas cuando alguien habla, es de mala educación, segundo, Brick o te pones camisa o no desayunas! Y tercero, Brick, corazón, si sigues enseñándole cosas malas a tus hijos tendrás serias consecuencias-Momoko solo suspiro era lo mismo todos los días, ella hubiera agradecido que su hija Brooke fuera como ella, pero salió al padre.

-no! Ya me la pongo-Brick salió corriendo y bajó ya puesto con una camisa holgada de color ladrillo, la que usó Masaru anoche.

-bien a comer-y así fue como una tranquila mañana se convirtió en una divertida mañana para los Him, cada día era diferente, siempre rompiendo la monotonía.

Afuera de la casa, después de los grandes muros se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojizos claros, ojos azules cubiertos por unos anteojos grandes, tez blanca, lleva una bata blanca larga abotonada hasta debajo de las caderas, lleva unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas con toques grises, sonrió con malicia y siguió su camino.

-ya te veré Bombón dejando a tu hermosa familia para estar conmigo y pedirme que te diga dónde está la otra parte de la profecía, pero ya veremos cuando tu hija tenga 16 años, como se complicarán las cosas para la familia Him.

**Continuará…**

**Bien que tal me quedo? Espero que bien, estaba aburrida y pensaba en continuar no se que fic, pero decidí que era tiempo de comenzar mi nueva historia, para recordar esta es la segunda temporada, quien no haya leído la primera temporada no entenderá nada, Eres Mi Vida, primera temporada, si no la ah leído, vaya a leerla.**

**1. Pucheros: gesto que se hace con la boca escondiendo el labio superior con el labio inferior, dejando el labio inferior afuera, usualmente lo hacen los bebes cuando están muy chicos.**

**2: Otou-san: Padre, es idioma Japonés.**

**Si no le gusta que ponga otros idiomas en la historia y después leer el significado, por favor dígamelo y con gusto lo quitare! No se abstenga nada, aceptaré cualquier crítica menos groserías.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Sayonara!**

**Reviews? **

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
